Visionary
by Bison DayCare
Summary: He was as complex as he was alluring, mimicking the pieces he so masterfully composed with a trained eye and subtle hands. And she was captivated. HaruGou, Museum AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Visionary  
**Pairing:** HaruGou  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** Odds are there will be lemons later. Because it's me.  
**Summary:** He was as complex as he was alluring, mimicking the pieces he so masterfully composed with a trained eye and subtle hands. And she was captivated. HaruGou, Museum AU.  
**Author's Note:** Look at me attempting to write a multichapter fic wow development. Haha I had this idea, and it honestly just took off. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Free! _or anything else mentioned within this story.

* * *

_And he is so devoid of color he don't know what it means..._

_and he's blue._

_-Colors, Halsey_

* * *

"That's horrible."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Are we looking at the same thing?"

"Don't be mean, someone worked hard on it."

"Are you _sure?_ It almost looks like whoever did it knocked over a can of paint and hoped for the best, Gou-chan."

"For the last time, it's _Kou."_

"But that's not your name."

Gou resisted the ever-growing temptation to roll her eyes. As much as she enjoyed her coworker, Hazuki Nagisa could try her patience like no other. His generally cheerful disposition was marred by his tendency of being so darn stubborn it made her want to pull her hair out. It didn't help that he adamantly refused to call her by her preferred title, electing to ignore her countless and oh-so friendly reminders.

They were leaning over, inspecting the new addition to their gallery. She had to admit, it was certainly unique. Red covered most of the canvas, emphasized by the soft yellow spots thrown haphazardly across. Bubble-like shapes of fuchsia finished off the look, the bright coloring drawing the eye forward. Silently, she agreed with Nagisa, but if her job had taught her anything, it was to look past the expected. Some people could take a screwdriver and call it art- it's simply their choice of expression. Who was she to judge that? Besides, Picasso was one of the most accomplished artists in history, and his works look like they could have been completed by a very strategic four-year-old.

Both Gou and Nagisa were employed by the sole museum in the motley fishing port of Iwatobi. It was small and familiar, reflecting the aesthetic of the town in which it was located. The décor wasn't nearly as modern as some museums she's visited, but the older architecture gave it a nostalgic sense. And the treasures it housed within the wooded walls were positively captivating in their beauty, causing all those who wander in to simply stare for hours on end.

At least, that's how Gou felt. For as long as she could remember, she had longed to work within the venerable halls, surrounded by the smell of canvas and sight of classical wonders. Perhaps that was why she had always dreamt of being a curator. There was something so charmingly whimsical about looking through purposed pieces, deciding what to display for the public's viewing pleasure.

And nothing warmed her heart more than to see all of the children from the camps they held working on their own unique pieces. August in particular was hectic for them, as with the conclusion of the school term came parents looking for ways to preoccupy their hyperactive offsprings. That was Nagisa's section- he was in charge of planning and running the numerous kids' programs. Despite his certain quirks, he had a way of relating to those younger than him that Gou has yet to see in anyone else.

The twenty-two-year-old sighed exasperatedly at her doe-eyed peer, electing not to pursue the issue further. She knew it would be a waste of both their time. "We should hang this up. Rei-san mentioned it should go in the north wing."

Nagisa tilted his head; reminiscent of the way Gou had seen puppies do in their fits of innocent confusion. Paired with his wavy blonde hair and eyes that were always much too large for his face, it was a perfect comparison.

"Why there? Modern art is normally in the back."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think he mentioned something about renovations."

"Oh, really? Good. It needs it."

Of course, the section designated for modern pieces was by far the most outdated in the building. The irony wasn't lost on either of them.

Together, the two carried the painting out of storage and into the spot reserved for the piece. Fortunately for them, and their small physiques, it wasn't actually that difficult to maneuver. There had been much, much worse.

_Like that one sculpture,_ Gou shuddered. She could vividly recall how close she was to a heart attack when Nagisa nearly lost his grip. That was one experience she _never_ wanted to relive.

They had cleared a spot on the wall prior to opening the package, making it a relatively simple process. Before long, the piece was up and ready for presentation.

"It doesn't look so bad hung on the wall like that."

Gou fought off a grin, "Is this the part where I say I told you so?"

"Okay, I get it, you're right!"

They laughed lightly together, before Gou continued, "I wanted to try and find something to go with the more classical-style works, but nothing fit into our budget."

Nagisa smiled brightly, moving closer to her in a show of familiarity. "Oh, don't get discouraged, Gou-chan! I'm sure something will show up!"

If nothing else, she could always count on the boy to be hopelessly optimistic. She gave him a grateful smile, for once letting his not-so innocent blunder slide. She'd nail him later for relentlessly calling her 'Gou.'

Glancing over at him once more, she was surprised to find his attention had moved to the opposite corner of the long room. His brow was furrowed, a pout forming on his lips. "Ne, Gou-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't he look familiar?"

Her amber gaze followed his elongated arm to the direction of which it was pointing.

A man, approximately their age, was staring attentively at one of the paintings, as if processing and storing every detail to memory. His black hair was neat, and long enough to fall enticingly into his eyes. Even from this distance, she could tell he was fit; her eyes subconsciously trailed across the shape of his triceps from underneath his pale blue button up, the slight curve- _and oh my god she thought she outgrew the phase where she fangirls about muscles. _

But Nagisa was right. The longer she looked, the more certain she became that she had seen him before. But _where?_

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Her blonde counterpart looked on for a moment more, before turning to her with that damned sly smile that always spelled trouble. He placed a strong hand on her back, propelling her forward with surprising force. She let out a feminine squeal at the unexpected momentum, throwing her arms forward to maintain her balance.

"Nagisa, what the-"

His grin widened, feigning innocent. "Go find out who he is!" Flashing her a cheeky peace sign, the imp ran away before she was given the chance to protest, calling over his shoulder, "Good luck!"

"Wait! I'm not-"

By the time she began her stream of protests, her guileful coworker had long since turned the corner. Sighing, Gou resigned herself to her fate. She couldn't deny the part that wanted to know where she had seen the boy, after all.

He had barely moved since she caught sight of him, still gazing silently at the giant canvas. Having moved closer, Gou was finally able to see the painting that had captivated his attention so. She caught herself smiling at the sight.

It was a stylized portrait of a sakura tree, the pastel pink petals floating down as if heading to land on the viewer. The only visible background was that of the sunset, hues of reds mixed with blues, blending together in an easy and attractive fashion. She knew the moment she laid eyes on it, she had to have it for their collection.

"That's one of my favorites, too."

He was clearly startled by her comment, stiffening noticeably, before once again taking on a pose of certain indifference. He moved his head only slightly, looking at her out of the corner of one crystal blue iris. His gaze was as aloof as it was intense, and she could feel the familiar sensation of a soft flutter in her stomach.

But the moment stretched on, his silence only serving to increase the heavy atmosphere. Gou awkwardly shifted her weight, bringing her attention to the painting.

"It was created by a local artist," she spoke quickly, rambling. It was a habit whenever she felt out of place to just drone on about one thing or another. Most of the time, it was unconscious, like now. "It was donated almost three years ago, before he passed away in his sleep. He said he wanted to dedicate it to his grandchildren. They come by every now and again to look at it, they say it's more personal than-"

She was cut off by the rhythmic resonating of footsteps walking across the titled floor in even strides. Whipping around, Gou was left wide-eyed, weakly watching until broad shoulders left her line of sight.

* * *

_I'd love to hear your thoughts :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Visionary  
**Pairing: **HaruGou  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **He was as complex as he was alluring, mimicking the pieces he so masterfully composed with a trained eye and subtle hands. And she was captivated. HaruGou, Museum AU.  
**Author's Note: **Such positive feedback! You all are so sweet. I was initially pretty wary of this idea, but everyone has been so lovely, I'm glad I went with it :) And thank you for being patient. I'm finally home for the summer, and now that school is out of the way, I should have more time. Though this is twice the length of the previous chapter, so that makes up for it, right? _Right?_

**Disclaimer: **Man, I wished I owned this. Then I wouldn't be stressing about summer jobs. (Which sucks, majorly.)

* * *

"So? How'd it go? Did you get his name? His address? A hot, fiery night alone in a foreign country? Oh, bring me back a souvenir!"

Gou blinked, her skeptical expression never faltering even as the questions flew her way. "Okay, starting now, you're cut off from those tacky romance novels."

He pouted, whining, "Gou-chan, that's no fair!"

"It's Kou," she reminded him halfheartedly. By this point, it was more so force of habit than anything else. Heaven knows he never listened, anyway.

"And, no I didn't get his name. He totally blew me off," she huffed, the annoyance returning with a vengeance.

When the stranger walked away, Gou was left to simply stare after him, jaw slacked in disbelief. Never before had she experienced someone so blatantly rude! He could have at least feigned interest, if only for her sake. But no, instead he leaves her there, babbling like a fool. Clearly sparing her feelings wasn't his priority, the bastard. She was glad no one else was in that section of the show room, or else she would have really felt like an idiot.

Nagisa huffed, crossing his arms in the child-like manner that he so endearingly wielded like a choice weapon. "That's disappointing. Was it something you did?"

The sound she released was somewhere between a scoff and a squawk, and was certainly the most ladylike noise the world had yet to see, _thank you very much._ And the way she smacked his arm could only be described as dainty. _Absolutely. _

"Excuse you, _I _didn't do anything, _he_ just up and left! I would have been better off talking to a brick wall!"

Nagisa flinched, much to her pleasure. Though from the statement or her abuse, she couldn't be sure.

"Ouch. Harsh," he rubbed the spot where her hand collided with his bicep idly. "Sorry, Gou-chan, I didn't know."

She released a tired sigh. He really was the singular most exhausting human being to ever exist in this world. It's not even noon yet and she wants take a _long_ nap.

"It's fine, Nagisa-kun. Don't worry about it."

She massaged a temple with one hand, a silly little habit she developed to cope with stress. It didn't do much besides leaving a lovely red mark on the side of her face, but honestly, she couldn't care less about that.

His eyes gave him away, as they always did. Replacing his usual mink-like gaze was one marred with concern. He watched her warily, as if trying to really gauge how she felt about the event that had just transpired. The gears turned quickly, his thought process almost palpable. Apparently, there was more going on in his mind than he was letting on.

"Why does this matter, anyway?" she asked carefully, feeling him out. Nagisa was always a bit of a wild card.

And he didn't disappoint. Much to her surprise, it turned out the caution wasn't needed. He was more than willing to share his thoughts.

"Because," he said, his obvious somberness throwing her further off pace, "you haven't gone out with anyone since Sousuke. I worry sometimes."

Sousuke Yamazaki was her ex-boyfriend. They had known each other for years, courtesy of her brother, who had been best friends with him in elementary school. The coming years held an easy flirtation, batting of eyelashes and compliments abound when he was at their house, and she would be lying if she weren't completely smitten with him throughout most of her youth.

It wasn't until college that their relationship really went anywhere. What started off as typically casual college dates- cheep food at slightly run down restaurants, studying late into the night, romantic trips across campus- eventually bloomed into a full relationship.

Things were good, up until his senior year. As graduation approached, he seemed to distance himself more and more, focusing on his future and career rather than their relationship. But she couldn't blame him; she was just as bad as he was. An internship presented itself to her, and she began to throw herself fully into her work- everything else was set on the back burner. The split was amicable and mutual, much to their identical relief. It spared them from the awkwardness that usually accompanied the end of an era. Additionally, there was the fact that he and Rin were still close, and their break up could have easily put a wedge between the boy's friendship. Gou was relieved she could firmly say she cared for him as a platonic equal, and still enjoyed his company when he was around.

But it did put a damper on her love life. Throwing herself into her profession did wonders for her career, but little in term of personal relationships. After two years, it was no longer a priority.

And despite her contentment with being an independent woman, she missed the convenience of love. Having someone to cradle her softly when she's had a bad day, kiss her lovingly on the cheek when she was dramatically reacting over some silly show, and hold her hand as she wandered aimlessly around town. Perhaps she really did need to get back into the dating scene.

She beamed at Nagisa, touched by his friendly concern, before launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around his lean frame. Nagisa staggered at the unexpected weight, yet laughed happily at her mushy gesture. Had he been able to move his arms, he would have gladly returned the embrace.

"Aw, Nagisa! Sometimes I forget you care," she giggled against his arm, squeezing even tighter for emphasis.

"Keep it down, Gou-chan! We can't let people know that I have a heart!" he snickered with a good-natured grin.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along for once."

Gou finally let go of her coworker as their manager's voice sounded behind them. It carried well in the small break room, filling it with his kind authority.

Rei Ryugazaki was the current head of the museum, and Gou's boss. Though the same age as them, he had been working there for a long while, and did his job with surprising efficiency. His mind handled the calculations of entrepreneurism like a second-nature gift, and without him the establishment would have fallen long ago.

He also held a passion for art, and on his breaks he tended to wander among the pieces with a contented face and smooth gait. His affinity for beauty was what really made him a master of his profession.

"However," he continued, pushing his glasses up with his long fingers, "please refrain from being overtly affectionate on business hours."

Gou smiled sheepishly at her boss. "Sorry, Rei-san."

But the man was hardly bothered. If anything, she could plainly see the amusement dancing behind the red rim of his glasses.

"As long as it's not interfering with your work, I suppose it is fine."

"Oh, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, running forward. He placed himself close to the taller man, never one to care for personal space. Rei stepped back uncertainly, always unprepared for Nagisa's sudden mood swings. Gou suspects it's strange for him to be around someone so unpredictable, being such a fan of stability. Even she struggled to keep up, and she was much more adaptable than their poor employer.

"What are the renovations for the classical wing going to look like?"

"R-renovations?"

Nagisa blinked his wide eyes. "Yeah, that's why it's closed, right? For improvements?"

Rei looked away, avoiding the strain of Nagisa's gaze. He almost looked guilty, as if he was hiding something from the two of them. "What gave you that idea?"

"Gou-chan did."

Gou waved away the hand pointed just under her nose, "I never said for sure. Just that Rei-san mentioned something about it."

_Grumbled it, more like it_, she thought. Upon noticing the darkness of the wing, Gou quickly inquired about its status. Rei was antsy, shifting his gaze to avoid looking at her directly. He mumbled something that sounded like renovations, so she went with it, despite a tingle of doubt. Just as she went to ask further, he almost ran from her, saying he had a meeting to attend. Which she knew to be false- if there was a meeting she would have been invited. This was the first time they'd seen each other since, so she had yet to push for any more answers.

"Oh! Right, that! Yeah, they are, uh, coming along, heh heh!" His uneasy smile caused Gou to raise an eyebrow. It was a good thing he was never an aspiring actor. Poor thing would have failed spectacularly.

"Oh, wow! Are you redoing the floors? They would look good as a light-toned wood, I think, since that area doesn't get too much light. Ooh, that's another good idea! Add another window! Wait; does that side actually look outside? Or at old man Mizaki's house? I can't remember…"

She turned her attention once more towards the eldest of the three, who was practically sweating with nerves. Nagisa continued to prod him for information, amplifying the distress. Somehow, Gou was certain he was doing it intentionally.

"No, I got it! We could have the children do a mural on one side! It'll probably just be a bunch of handprints and stick figures, but parents eat that stuff up, you know? And they _really_ like when-"

Finally, Rei cracked, his perfect posture slumping considerably as he yelled, "Nagisa, _stop!"_

He seemed to catch himself, and cleared his throat before pushing his glasses up once again. "I lied, okay? There are no renovations."

"H-huh? What do you mean, Rei-san?" Gou walked forward to stand beside Nagisa, a sinking feeling replacing her initial suspicions.

Rei sighed, most likely out of relief for his honesty. "I lied. I didn't want to worry you two, but that part of the showroom is closing indefinitely."

The two gasped, exchanging dazed looks. They've never had to shut off a section of the building before, despite how bad things got sometimes. They struggled, but ultimately, everything worked out. Until now, apparently.

"Closing down? But why?" Nagisa questioned, the disbelief evident.

He took a deep breath before elaborating, "Because we can't afford the upkeep. You both know we've been struggling. Fortunately, up until now, we've at least managed to make ends meet, but people are loosing interest. We can't maintain everything we need to."

"But closing down a section of the museum… Is that really the only way?" Gou pleaded, her hands nervously fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

Rei nodded gravely. "For now, yes. And unless something changes, I don't know how much longer we'll be able to keep this place open."

* * *

Gou cursed whoever decided 'rock, paper, scissors' was a good way to settle debates. Luck wasn't a practical way to decide anything, despite what _some_ people liked to believe. And usually it resulted in her being the one forced to go buy the art supplies for the impending camps- for the _seventh week in a row._

If she were being completely honest, she wasn't as frustrated as she appeared. The walk was relaxing, and gave her time to consider the recent turn of events. Sleep hadn't come easily last night, her mind spinning from Rei's unexpected news. She knew she looked a little worse for wear.

She couldn't imagine life without her job, and more than that, she couldn't imagine not having Nagisa and Rei alongside her. Where would they all end up if the worst were to happen?

Her concerns swirled around in her mind like watercolor on a page as she worked her way over to the local craft store. Fortunately it wasn't a far stretch, she could already see the bright yellow of the door, or else Gou feared she'd go crazy with only her thoughts for company.

"Oh, Kou-chan, welcome!"

She was ripped from her trance as the lively voice of the owner blasted through the shop. The woman, Ryoko, was a lively thirty-something with two kids and a glowing disposition. Gou had always liked her, and vice-verse, as they would stay and chat long after she purchased whatever supplies the museum needed.

One time, she told Gou about how she had always dreamt of being an artist, but shied away from art school and instead ended up with a business degree. That's how she decided to open the store, so she could at least assist others with what they loved. Her children, Daikize and Soruki, were often participants in their camps.

"Oh, sorry Ryoko-san, I was distracted," she explained bashfully, embarrassed at being caught unawares.

The blonde laughed, tilting forward onto her elbows as she did so, "Clearly. And what has you so troubled? If you keep scowling like that you're going to have wrinkles before you even reach my age."

Gou chewed her lip. She wasn't sure if she should go around telling people about her professional problems. But looking into her sincere rosy eyes, Gou decided it couldn't hurt to talk a bit to a third party member about her issues. And Ryoko had always been so supportive of them, going so far as to give them discounts every time they visited for supplies.

"The museum is having trouble, financially. I'm just worried that if things keep up this way…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought aloud. It was as if saying it would seal their fate, and she was not about to take any sort of risk.

Ryoko seemed to understand. She nodded along sympathetically. Seeing the earnest concern, Gou elaborated, "If we can't afford any new pieces, then people are going to get bored of seeing the same things, and we'll lose costumers, which we literally can't afford. I don't know what to do."

She had never felt so helpless before, and Gou found she wasn't very fond of the feeling. It didn't settle well with her, the lack of action.

Ryoko placed a tanned hand on her shoulder, "I know you all. You'll come up with something."

Though the words could seem empty, the optimism helped Gou calm a bit of the storm in her soul. At least for now, she had to have faith that things would turn around.

"Thank you, Ryoko," she spoke genuinely.

The woman nodded, the sisterly hand removing itself from its post. "Now, what can I help you with?"

Gou's eyes scanned the list Nagisa had haphazardly scribbled down for her. She resisted the urge to grin at the goofy smiley face he added in the corner.

"Just paints and brushes, mainly. The usual. Oh, and if you have any Popsicle sticks, too."

"They're next to the glue, and just under the sketchbooks. You know where the rest is, I take it?"

She nodded and thanked the older woman before beginning her search.

The store wasn't too large, but it was bright, and there always seemed to be a new decoration every time Gou visited. This time it was a few paper cranes hanging about the large window in the back, varying in color and size. The charming atmosphere was completed by the floral scent of homemade candles and the astringent odor of fresh paint.

The paint was in its usual spot, taking up the entire second set of shelves with the various hues and brands. It always amazed her how subtle the differences were, and yet one shade could completely alter the feel of a piece.

That was the beauty of art. Nothing could truly be painted twice. Each stroke of the brush was its own, never to be recreated, like the snowflakes which decorated the Earth in winter. Color changed, adapting to the artist's whims, dutifully following its mentor with a graceful fight. It almost seemed to know better than the painter what was desired, and worked to do just that.

After debating between a brighter green and more natural tone, she eventually settled on the former, reasoning the children would adore it. They were creating picture frames to document the start of their short vacation, and the beginning of their activities.

All that was left were the small wooden sticks, which could be found on the farthest wall. Grabbing the basket now full of varying material, she her way around the shelves, and nearly dropped her supplies in shock.

The man from yesterday was against the far wall, his pointed chin tucked securely between his thumb and forefinger, as he debated between two canvases. They were large, though one was wider and the other taller. He hadn't noticed her yet, and suddenly Gou was overcome by a sick sense of déjà vu.

She felt a flare of indignation spark to life as she recalled the early events of the former day. With everything that happened between now and then, she had nearly forgotten the rude boy with the attention span of a fruit fly. Though, he looked pretty focused on his task at hand, she had to admit.

Though instinct told her to turn and stomp away, just as he had, she really needed the craft supplies located a bit to his right. Someone she didn't even know would not intimidate her.

Narrowing her ruby eyes resolutely, Gou raised her head, determined be unaffected by his behavior. She had a job to do, after all, and Gou Matsuoka was nothing if not dedicated.

With a confidence she hoped looked more convincing than it felt, she marched over to her target, refusing to look his way and she decided what would be the best fit for her task. The energy shifted when she felt a steady gaze on her, digging into her back, and before she could stop herself, she instinctually glanced over her shoulder.

The first thing she saw was blue. She didn't know it was possible to have eyes that bright, and yet there they were, inquisitively studying her as if trying to determine what she was doing. It wasn't as harsh as the day prior, but she was still thrown by his overall indifference marring the handsome sculpture of his face.

She pointedly turned away, throwing the larger of the two packages into her bag, and made to mimic his grand exit. When all at once she was stopped in her tracks by a soft voice.

"You're the girl from the museum."

His sturdy tenor was exactly what she imagined it would be, and matched his natural intensity perfectly. She was shocked that he had remembered her, much less said anything at all- and if his bewildered look was anything to go by, he felt the same way as her. She could almost feel the regret at his comment, like his inner thoughts somehow found their way out of his thin lips without his consent.

She scowled at him, assuring him voicelessly that she remember and was indeed offended by his actions, and snapped, "Yeah, I am," before turning on her heel and leaving him to stare at her back. Strangely, she felt completely justified with giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Ryoko beamed at her as she approached. She deftly placed the paint in one bag, the brushes in another, and the sticks in a final one while ringing her up. Gou smiled kindly at the woman as she handed her the money, and tapped her fingernails mildly against the tiled counter.

"There you are, sweetheart," she placed the remaining change in her outstretched hand, "and take care of yourself. Tell Nagisa I expect to see _him_ in here next week. He shouldn't keep making the girl do his dirty work."

She laughed, imagining the boy's cunning response, "I'll be sure to do so."

After situating herself, Gou walked over to the door, but hesitated just as she was about to leave. She chewed on her lip before turning around and gratefully adding, "Oh, and Ryoko, thank you. For everything."

She left before the blonde could react, a bag in each hand as she worked her way up the hill towards the museum.

"Kou."

She had just reached the doors when the unpredictable stranger stopped her for the second time that day. He was swiftly approaching her, his long legs making quick work of the distance between them.

Startled, she stammered, "Y-yes?"

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't for him to grab the hand holding onto the lighter of the two bags and quietly transfer a third directly into her grasp.

He was so close she couldn't tear her eyes away, watching as he focused on his task. Why he couldn't simply hold the bag out to her, she didn't know, but she certainly wasn't complaining as the enigmatic man invaded her space.

Slowly, he leaned back, yet his hand remained wrapped firmly around hers for a touch too long. When he finally released her, Gou was shocked to find she actually missed the warmth of his long fingers.

"You forgot this."

And just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone, once again leaving Gou to stare after his retreating form. This time, however, it wasn't annoyance she felt. Her mind was preoccupied with another idea.

_How did he know my name?_

* * *

**I am so relieved this is up. I hope you all enjoyed it! Another painful introductory chapter, yet necessary for future plot development. I would love to read your reviews, and thank you so far for all that have done so! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Visionary  
**Pairing:** HaruGou  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** He was as complex as he was alluring, mimicking the pieces he so masterfully composed with a trained eye and subtle hands. And she was captivated. HaruGou, Museum AU.  
**Author's Note:** I know it's been forever and a half since I've updated, but I can't promise regular updates with my schedule. And it sucks for both of us; I promise you. I'm glad I got this out when I did! So here's the long-awaited installment of Visionary!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Free!_

* * *

Gou breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't remember the last day she had off.

_It's been too long,_ she thought as she walked along the charming streets of her hometown. As a treat to herself, Gou decided it was time to spend a bit of a girl's day in the more populated 'downtown' of Iwatobi. Of course, she used the term loosely.

It was essentially a street littered with numerous modest stores, each holding their own sort of small town appeal. There was always a sort of bustle the rest of town lacked, even during the weekdays. A handful of people always occupied the stores- an improvement from the desolate boutiques found in other areas.

The establishments were delightful in their own ways, too. They ranged from classically dainty to glamorously vintage to oddly modern, standing out from more of the rundown parts of the island.

After waking up an hour later than usual, something she hadn't done in who knows how long, Gou was now wandering aimlessly from shop to shop and buying whatever struck her fancy- within reason, of course. She even gave her hair a much-needed trim, sending those pesky dead ends on their merry way.

It was nearly three o'clock by the time she was ready to call it a day. She was planning on going over to her old friend Hana's house for dinner and some necessary girl-talk. It had been weeks since their schedules matched up, only being able to squeeze in the occasional phone call.

On her way to her small apartment, hoping to throw down the multitude of bags she had accumulated during her jaunt, she caught sight of a colorful building she hadn't had time to visit in a quite some time.

Her brother owned a popular swimming club, one he used to attend in his youth. The previous owner sold it to him after Rin finally retired from competitions, choosing to spend his time training future athletes. He was happy, and made a good living from it. After all, many parents were more than willing to spend the extra money to have an Olympic-ranked swimmer training their children.

She had only been here a few times when she was young, and even then some of the memories were a tad fuzzy. Rin always seemed to get anxious and distracted when she or her mother was around to observe his trail laps. They made sure to attend a majority of his competitions, but that was the extent of his leniency.

Gou always cherished the energy that came from the meets. There was a constant buzz in the air, the competitor's adrenaline reaching to the bystanders. Seeing the line up of swimmers dive stylishly into the water was captivating. She loved to see the victor break through the wall of the surface, seeing the look of accomplishment at their conquest, the crowd going absolutely wild.

Checking the time, and seeing she still had plenty of it, Gou pushed open the glass doors, breathing in the smell of equipment and chlorine.

Giving a cordial smile to the secretary, Gou walked back to a door labeled 'Pool A'. Once it was open, she could see the glittering water, decorated by colorful floating lines separating the lanes. Large windows let in plenty of natural light, and gave the impression the room was even larger than it actually was.

Rin was standing at the head of the pool, stopwatch in hand and barking out orders to the middle school-aged children currently swimming laps. One in particular seemed to have a particular talent, a blonde girl who was swimming butterfly far ahead of the pack.

"Come on, Mikabi, keep your arms in! You won't get anywhere flailing around like that!" Rin yelled exasperatedly, sighing as he took notes on his clipboard, held in the opposite hand.

"Oh, go easy on him, Onii-chan. He's trying his best," Gou's arms crossed. She shifted her weight onto on leg, pushing a hip out to the side.

Rin whirled around so quickly she swore he was going to get whiplash. Gou felt a stab of pride at surprising him, it was one thing she could never do successfully when they were younger. He could prank her so easily, taking advantage of her naturally trusting nature, and then laugh heartily every time she fell for his reckless hijinks.

He leaned down to give her a quick hug, smiling in relief once he processed who it was, and offered an enthusiastic, "Kou, hey!"

"Long time no see, Onii-chan," she said with a sweet smile.

Rin patted her head kindly, yelling over his shoulder to the kids staring questioningly at the unexpected guest, "All right, guys, take five."

He led her out of the chlorinated area, and down the hallway to what she assumed to be his office. She didn't bother shutting the door behind her.

Rin leaned casually against the wall as Gou took a seat at his desk- grinning cheekily up at him and making a point of spinning the chair to and fro. He raised an eyebrow at her spot of choice, but refrained from commenting.

"So, how are things going? It's been a while, Onii-chan," she inquired, simultaneously crossing her legs.

Chorded arms crossed, he replied, "Your fault. You've been so busy at the museum it's like you forgot about me."

"Oh, please. You know that's not true," she scoffed.

He laughed lightheartedly, and she smiled at the sound. He was in his element here, and she could clearly see how much he enjoyed his work. Though, she couldn't help but notice the substantial pile of paperwork gathered out of the way.

"Anyway, things are great. We've been getting more and more students, so it's nice not being the only instructor anymore."

Gou was surprised. He hadn't mentioned a new staff member. "Really? I didn't know you were looking for help."

He shrugged, "I wasn't. A friend of mine had been living abroad for a while, but when I heard he was back I roped him into taking the position. Hell if he wasn't reluctant, too."

"A friend? From school?"

Rin shook his head, "Nah, I just knew him from competitions; more of a rival, if anything. We were always racing to see the who had the better time." Gou was thrown by the wide, sharp grin he directed at the door, "Isn't that right, Haru?"

Gou's breath caught as she looked at the figure leaning casually against the doorframe. The same guy that had been preoccupying her thoughts the past week and a half was once again coming out of the woodwork. Of all the people she thought Rin would be friends with, this _Haru_ was not one.

"I never cared about times," he uttered smoothly, his eyes sliding to Gou. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it, maintaining that characteristic indifference.

"Of course," Rin replied smoothly, before turning towards the seated redhead, "Kou, this is Haruka Nanase. Haru, this is my sister, Kou."

Haru nodded curtly, surprising her when he said, "Yeah, you mentioned her before."

It clicked, how he knew her name. Obviously it was because of Rin. He must have seen her and known- their identical colorings exposing their relation. Maybe Haru wasn't as much of a mystery as he made himself out to be.

Regardless, she couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing at the museum, and later the art store. Casual interest, perhaps? And why did he not just come out and introduce himself if he recognized her?

Studying him carefully, she reconsidered. That didn't exactly seem to be his style.

She hurriedly stood, bowing politely as she said, "It's nice to meet you, Haru-san."

When she raised her head, she saw he was looking disinterestedly at something on the wall to his right. She almost didn't catch the mumbled, "Just Haru."

"Right," she grinned. He was cute, in his own way.

"So, Haru," Rin interjected, "did you need me for something?"

"The students are getting restless."

"Shit," Rin cursed, "sorry, Kou, but I'll have to cut this short. Call me later."

Apologizing for monopolizing his time, Gou watched as he slide past his crystal-eyed employee. Which, she realized belatedly, left them alone in the secluded office.

Unsure of how to proceed, and suddenly all-too aware of how small this space was, she let her eyes trail over the numerous trophies and medals littering the room. Hung in a case, closest to her head, was his most prized medal.

"I'll walk you out," Haru abruptly said over his shoulder, already turning around in the doorway.

Gou jolted, pulled from her uncomfortable wandering. She stumbled to her feet and rushed after him, calling, "Oh, wait!"

She rushed into the hallway, noting that while he didn't break his stride, but had slowed substantially. It gave her enough of a break to catch up to his side.

She peered nervously to her left, only to notice him already looking at her. Her mind flashed back to the other day at the paint store, and how he stared so certainly at her. He had a way of making her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"You know," she started, assuming he wouldn't initiate the small talk, "you're probably the last person I expected to see here."

"That so?"

"It is, though I knew I had seen you somewhere before," her light laughter was like a wind chime on a breezy day. Something flickered in his eyes, a torrent of emotion she wasn't sure how to interpret, and he quickly turned away.

But it was true. Something about him was so devastatingly recognizable; Gou wasn't sure how to react to it. There was a soft nagging she couldn't quiet, an image in the back of her mind that was too blurry to focus.

"I've known Rin for a long time," he replied smoothly, "I was probably at some of the meets."

She nodded, reflecting on the many times she would go see her brother at the action-packed events. She could vaguely remember a boy with dark hair and bright eyes, moving through the water with all the grace of a dolphin and social grace of a solitary wolf.

It wasn't hard to connect the dots, and yet the feeling persisted- Haru older, taller, and more so resembling the man now walking her to the door.

Speaking of door, she felt a jolt of disappointment when she saw outline of its pastel color, the sun peaking in from the glass panels. She wished she'd have had more time to spend getting to know this familiar stranger.

"Uhm," she turned towards him just as they arrived upon the exit, "you should come back and see the museum. I can give you a tour?"

She smiled hopefully, silently chiding herself on the lame excuse to see him again. You could walk around the entire place and see everything in under an hour; if he had already visited, there's no doubt he had found everything worthwhile.

"Sure," he said, shocking her.

She tried to stop the giant grin from lamely betraying her excitement; she really did, but couldn't cover it up in time. So, beaming she said, "Oh, great! Then, see you around?"

He nodded, a subtle twist of his lips, before retreating back into the club, once again leaving her to watch him walk away.

* * *

Haru knew who she was the second he glanced her way. The flowing red hair and dancing ruby eyes resembled her brother so strongly he would have had to been a fool to miss the connection. And, he remembered seeing her briefly in their youth.

The meeting was no more than a careless introduction, but it served its purpose. Besides, Haru had always been good at remembering faces. He had a clear picture of her standing by the pool as he competed with Rin in one of their many elementary competitions, and later, during a college match.

He shouldn't have been surprised to see her. When Rin first caught wind of his return to Iwatobi, he dragged him out to a local bar under the guise of 'catching up'. Prior to conning him into a teaching position, he mentioned in passing his sister's recent employment.

But he had never paid her too much mind, his own interests being wholly consumed by his passion.

He felt a pang the same way he always did when he thought back to those fateful competitions. He wasn't ready to leave them behind, and yet fate was cruel, seldom following the designs of its mortal counterparts.

At least he was still able to swim. After the incident, he wasn't even sure he would be able to look at the water the same way. Something that he had always cherished, always thrived within, had become both his greatest boon and his Achilles' heel.

He still had an escape, one that he never would have considered if life hadn't thrown him that curveball. His natural aptitude of the arts became essential in his recovery. Perhaps that was what prompted this silly little idea.

He just wanted to be free of it all.

"Haru, are you alright?"

The familiar voice tore him violently from his thoughts. He glanced up from the poor bowl of half-eaten mackerel he had been glowering at for who knows how long, and was greeted by the sight of his long-time best friend, Makoto.

They had known each other since elementary school, and remained close all through school and into college. Even when the mess went down, Makoto was there to assist Haru in picking up the pieces, despite dealing with his own problems. It wasn't fair, and selfish of him to accept the help, and yet Haru had never boasted an altruistic disposition.

Makoto was the only constant, the only thing he's successfully held onto all these years, and for that Haru was eternally grateful.

Not that he would ever admit it aloud.

"I'm fine."

Haru knew he could see right through the mask, he always has. And yet he chose to give him one of those trusting smiles, the ones that made guilt stab at his core, and moved his barren plate to the stainless steel sink.

Makoto let out a lighthearted chuckle, conversationally observing, "I haven't seen you this distracted in a while."

Haru gave a noncommittal grunt, still brooding over events long past, yet as fresh a memory as it could be.

He noticed the switch in those green eyes as he assessed the situation. The laid-back glisten dulled as he sobered to the situation, genuinely contemplating the thoughts going through his childhood friend's mind.

"You're planning something, right?"

It was disconcerting, how effortlessly his friend could tear down his mask and see the understanding beyond. Sometimes he wonders if Makoto could secretly read minds. Haru pulled his hoodie tighter around him, a defense against whatever

At his probing glance, Makoto offered a somewhat self-conscious laugh, arm rising to rub his neck in that sheepish way of his.

Haru looked away, through the crystal glass and into the seas of light in the night sky. The stars were painted red as he reflected on the

"…Yeah. Something."

* * *

"Gou-chan, come quick, you _have_ to see this!"

The woman in question didn't even have time to take off her jacket before her frantic coworker was pulling her away.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun, what the hell?!" she called, ripping her arm away and rubbing where his vice-like grip had been.

His eyes were bright with excitement and he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feel. Grinning widely, he threw out a lithe arm and pointed away from where she stood in the employee lounge.

"Rei-chan and I got here a few minutes ago and it was just there!"

The moment was surreal. Lying against the back wall was a large canvas, masterfully colored in dark hues of blue and grey. The image depicted was of a stylishly old-fashioned boat at sea, heading directly into ominous black clouds. As she looked closer, she could see the details of the storm amidst the careful brush strokes. Whoever had painted this clearly possessed an extreme amount of talent.

"But who…" she breathed, questioningly.

Nagisa seemed to catch what she was getting at, as he shrugged, tilting his head enquiringly to the side. "I don't know who did it. There's no note or anything."

That surprised her. What if the masterpiece was stolen? They would have to be sure to return it to the proper owner- whomever that may be.

But as she looked on, Gou was dumbfounded by the lack of a proper signature. Normally that was such a staple, a thumbprint for their work, and yet this didn't appear to have anything like that. Without a signature, it was impossible to tell who could have created this treasure.

It wasn't until she was about to give up that out of the corner of her eye, she caught a light _'N'_ etched into the side of the ship.

* * *

**A/N:** You have no idea how excited I am to get this up. Finally, we have some actual interaction between our favorite dorks, and a totally random painting with _no_ connection to anyone whatsoever shows up out of the blue, which means the story can finally start to really take off! If you read and enjoyed, I would love to hear your feedback! Thank you my darlings :)


End file.
